Portable computing devices may include lids that may be rotated into a “tablet” position, in which a side of the lid opposite from a display faces a base of the portable computing device. A user may hold the portable computing device in the tablet position with the display facing the user and a keyboard on the base facing away from the user. When holding the portable computing device in the tablet position, the user's fingers may press on the keys, creating an uncomfortable, “squishy” feeling.